leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Penuile/Custom patch notes for Pre-Season Five
After reading Willbachbakal's Another Look at Vision, I decided to write this. In S5, I want Riot to focus on the , , and mechanics, as well as some items and specifically the only imbalanced instant left in the game and . Any and all feedback is appreciated! Disambiguation * Sight/vision = normal sight. All units reveal area within 1100 units of themselves. * True Sight = magical sight, able to detect stealth. Vision ; , and * Removed from the game. ; * Renamed to Vision Ward. * Duration changed to 4 minutes. * Gives of the area in a 600 unit radius. * Gives sight of the area in a 1100 unit radius, as normal. * Is still stealthed, but can be seen by True Sight and enemy champions within 600 units (good old 's True Sight range). * Has three hit points, but can be upgraded to have more later on. * Ward limit changed to 2 wards per player, but can be upgraded (see Trinkets subsection). ;Stealth * All stealthed champions no longer ignore unit collision and are revealed for 0.5 seconds upon colliding with an enemy unit, or if an enemy unit collides with them. Also, champions can see stealthed enemy champions within 200 units. ;Trinkets * All trinkets removed and replaced with Lesser Vision Totem, Vision Totem and The Watcher's Totem. * Every champion on Summoner's Rift starts the game with Lesser Vision Totem, which can be upgraded twice, for 500 and 700 gold respectively. may have their own versions of this item. * Tier 1 totem gives one free ward for 60 seconds with a 180 second cooldown. * Tier 2 totem gives two free wards for 90 seconds with a 180 second cooldown per ward. * Tier 3 totem gives three free wards for 120 seconds with a 180 second cooldown per ward. **These multiple wards use the stack system similar to and (you get a charge once in a while, activating the effect consumes a charge). **At tier 2, ward health is increased to 4. **At tier 3, ward limit is increased to 3. Champions ;All mana champions with "normal" ultimates (no , , etc., but counts) * Ultimate ability **Mana cost changed to 100 at all ranks. You don't want to mess up and miscalculate just because 's ult costs 120 instead of 100, or hesitate to R+Q as because you forget that it costs 110 and not 130. ;All 7800 IP champions *General **Banning a 7800 IP champion in normal draft and ranked draft gives you one bonus ban. Nobody likes those new broken champs. Some people have the PBE practice and can wreck faces, some have none and therefore they lose their lane. And, of course, the losing one has to be in your team! ; * **Renamed to Hunter's Call. Just a typo, move along. Or, in case you're wondering if it's "call of the hunter" or "the hunters call me", I can tell that in the Russian version of the game, it's "Зов охотника", which translates backwards as "Hunter's call". * **Only grants Movement Speed when moving towards the enemy champion revealed. A no health WW can simply drop a champ below 50% to start "hunting" them in the wrong direction (e.g. run away on all fours). * **No longer lifesteals from on-hit magic damage from items like Nashor's Tooth, Wit's End, or Lich Bane. This is a bug. Normally on-hit magic damage never procs lifesteal. ; * **Activation type changed from ACTIVE to TOGGLE. Cooldown Reduction reduces the delay between spikes. Every Evelynn ban helps save a keyboard and a finger. ; *General **Banning Teemo in normal draft gives you one bonus ban. Nobody wants to pick Jax or Tryndamere into Teemo. Believe me, I've picked Teemo into them, and they both ragequit because of that. * **Activation type changed from PASSIVE to TOGGLE. **Basic attacks cost 14\18\22\26\30 Mana when toggled on. Sometimes you don't want that tower aggro after poking an enemy champ. Too bad Twitch can't toggle off his passive. And also, the reason why Teemo is such a strong top laner troll is that he can dish out tons of %AP damage at no cost. * **Teemo laughs whenever a nearby enemy champion wanders into a trap. Don't mind that, just to make Teemo a little more annoying to play against. It's purely cosmetic: if you're stealthed, they won't hear it anyways. ; * **Interrupts all dash and blink abilities and prevents the enemy from using them for the pull duration. CC type changed from Stun to Knockup ( \ \ \ \ knocks all count as knockups). **The targeting indicator now displays the grab range more correctly. This is to fix the interaction between and ( can break free from a hook with his blink). And every Blitzcrank player can confirm that the arm extends a bit beyond the range indicator. ; * **Damage reduction reduced to % from %. This is outright stupid. A tank with 40% damage reduction for 4 seconds with a 10 second cooldown? Get some CDR and congratz, you and your allies are nearly immune to damage from one direction, the direction from which 95% of the enemy team's attacks come. ; * **The movement and attack speed reductions apply over the 5 seconds, even if the target has Tenacity. This is the rare case where tenacity actually empowers the debuff, even though for a reduced duration. How it works in the current state: the movement and attack speed debuffs are increasing over the effect's duration, so if you have Tenacity, you will reach the full effect sooner. And this can really backfire. ; *General **Base health regen per 5 increased by 2. People from the LCS stopped playing Mundo because of his early game, where he is very vulnerable after the nerf. Might as well compensate for that, because almost every single Mundo used to start with that item. ; , , , *All of them and their enemies can now see the tether range on their , , , and . would call it "a moment of clarity". ; * **Now restores health to the spell's target, not always to Galio. The heal is changed to % of the damage taken before reductions. This should revive him as a utility tank or support. And if it won't, people never pick him . ; * **Shows the AoE slow range on the range indicator around the target. ; * **Mana cost changed from 60 to . Let's be honest, everyone maxes W first, nobody cares about the Q cooldown because you only get it once or twice in an early skirmish. Also, Leona has infinite mana with just the . * **Cast range reduced from 1200 to 1000. No counterplay to what is beyond your vision range (which is 1100). The new warns you when he's about to ult you, the old Leona doesn't. ; * **Cooldown reduced from to . The "do or die" spell has a way too punishing cooldown at lower ranks, even more punishing if you screw it up. ; * **Jump-out range is now increased if the jump-in range was too high (read: if they flash away during your Vault, you won't end up in the middle of the enemy team). ; * **Plants' basic attacks are no longer considered as "spell damage" for the purposes of spell vamp, and . I know this will most certainly murder Zyra, both mid and support, so I actually don't want this to happen. Just so you know that pet damage should never proc on-spell effects. However, has an aura which does proc on-spell effects. ; * reworked **Viktor has base ability power equal to a percentage of his base attack damage. * **New passive: Every rank in Chaos Storm gives Viktor an evolution point, which can be used to evolve any of his abilities, similar to . ***Evolved Chaos Storm: The silence duration is increased to 1 second. * **Is now a trinket item. All stats removed and replaced with the generic trinket stats. Viktor might as well see some love after the late 2012 revealed on the PBE. ; Trinket selection narrowed down to the Bonetooth Necklace with stats equal to those of generic trinkets, plus the stack passive. The stacks are counted separately from the trinket tier: Rengar has to spend gold to upgrade his trinket, trophies' bonuses apply separately. ; *Likely needs a rework in general. * **Has fade time of 2 seconds, which is increased by 1 second every time Shaco takes damage, up to a maximum fade time of 5 seconds. While stealthed, Shaco may teleport once for free without interrupting his stealth, creating a puff of smoke in the location he teleported from. * **Enemy champions may detect JitB by looking in the box's direction for 2 seconds They must be within 300 range of the box's activation range for this to happen. * **Renamed into Statikk Shivs and remade completely: **Passive: Shaco builds Statikk charge by moving and attacking. Attacking with 100 stacks will consume all stacks to deal bonus magic damage based on the ability's rank and Shaco's ability power. This is a whole lot better than % miss chance vs. minions and monsters and a permaslow. ; *Likely needs a rework in general. * **No longer slows. ; * remade **Active: Ashe fires a special arrow that deals increased damage and slows the target for seconds, applying on-hit effects. Low mana cost (20-40), average cooldown (7-12), good damage ( or a base damage), good slow percentage (30-70%). Can be targeted, autoattack modifier or skillshot. Summoner Spells ;Teleport *Teleporting to a friendly tower no longer reduces the cooldown of this summoner spell. Riot outright screwed up at this point. This summoner spell is made for the map-wide pressure and mobility, not for turtling in your lane all day long. ;Clarity remade *Passive: gives (3 + half your champion level) Mana Regen\Energy Regen. *Active: Your and the target allied champion's next three abilties receive 50% mana\energy cost reduction and 20% cooldown reduction. If you target yourself, you get 150% of the bonus. Let's be honest: there are options far, far superior to the current Clarity. It doesn't even help people with mana issues because of its cooldown. And this Clarity opens up a lot of options for ability-reliant champions to spam their abilities quite a bit - but only for a limited period of time. ;Clairvoyance remade *Toggle: Gives sight of the target area and disables enemy wards and traps in the area. Can be toggled off after 3 seconds. Lasts from 3 to 12 seconds. **Cooldown: from 60 to 240 seconds. This should reenable CV as the vision provider without turning into a counter for the stealth mechanic. The cooldown is indeed very punishing if you stare directly at for too long. Items ; , except because I ran out of words in this sentence *Cooldown reduction reduced to 13.34%. **Alternatively, cooldown reduction changed to 15% and the cooldown reduction cap changed to 45%. ; *Renamed to its true name, Shaco's Spare Shiv. ; & The percentage penetration is changed to 50%, but it now only works against bonus armor\magic resist similar to 's . This is to remove the + combo, which ignores approximately 50%+10 armor right now. ; remade *Recipe: 2x (450g) + 0g = 900g *Stats: **+30% attack speed **Unique: +5% attack speed ; remade *Recipe: (900g) + (450g) + (875g) + 775g = 3000g *Stats: **+30 attack damage **+50% attack speed **UNIQUE Active: Your next basic attack (on attack) refreshes your autoattack timer, effectively becoming a double-shot. 10 second cooldown, ranged only. **UNIQUE Passive: Basic attacks (on hit) deal 50% splash damage to non-champions in Tiamat's radius, and reduce the cooldown of this item by 1 second. Ranged only. ; remade *Recipe: (720g) + (880g) + 400g = 2000g *Stats: **+50 armor **+25 magic resist **UNIQUE Passive: Spell casts reduce the cooldown of this item by 1 second. Triple effect for basic attacks against towers. **UNIQUE Passive - Mana Font: Increases your mana regeneration by 1% per 1% mana you are missing. **UNIQUE Active: Your next basic attack deals 100% of your base attack damage ( ) as bonus magic damage to the target. If the target is a tower, the target tower deals 100% reduced damage for 5 seconds. The damage reduction effect decays over 5 seconds. 90 second cooldown. Category:Blog posts Category:Custom items